The Bite Of BitterSweet Revenge
by Sweetsoutherngirl01
Summary: Bloody nights. Long mornings. No sleep, holding your neck. Watching for the one who may enjoy human flesh. Gently biting and drinking the warm blood from the neck. Vampire cant fall in love with a mortal. What will happen if he does. Read more to find out


As the Blood dripped down apon his chin he quickly wiped away the rest of the red blood scattered apon his face. His Fingers swiftly whiped threw his long locks of golden blonde hair. A sudden look of terror came apon his face as a mortal approached the edge of the gates that wandered threw the cementary. He quickly drew back his red velvet coat and vanished into the wispy fogged night. When he arrived to his home on the top of the cliff over looking the sad and lonely sea, he felt a slight ease as he approached his bed. Laying down apon the silky soft white velvet bed sheet thoughts peered rapidly threw his mind. Although he lived in a mortal world which didn't give him the satisfaction of being lonely he confirted (sp) himself by enjoying the flesh and blood of young teenage girls. He was not secret about his gift until the day he fell in love with a mortal named Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth dear, Go fetch a pail of water from the barn." Her mother called apon to her as her mother layed in bed with a high fever and a devasting sickness. Although Elizabeth did what she was told, she often felt like a slave trapped in a world of misery, hate, and depression that she could not escape from. At the age of sixteen, she lived with her mother, her brother Drake, and her sister Tarja. As the oldest it was her duty to watch out for the younger siblings. Elizabeth was a dark and lonely child but always had a fragial smile gazed acrossed her face as a sheild to block her from more negativity she would get in her life.

"Yes Madame." She said with a smile and gently moved across the floor until she was out of sight from her mothers gazing eyes. As she approached the barn a wicked coldness casted apon her fraigal and ghost like body. Her eyes wandered as she grew near to the terror that was waiting inside for her. Her heart beat faster every step she took near the door. Her eyes grew blurry with tears of depression that made her lose her balance and quickly fell at the feet of the red velvet coat that scimmed the floor. Elizabeth's body had shut down from the terror and coldness that this creature casted apon this young ghost like figure laying at his feet.

Elizabeth quickly pushed her stiff rock like body backwards to see what was in front of her. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped as if she had seen a creature that couldn't have been real. "its fake its just fake." Elizabeth's mind told her over and over, but to her sickness and her depression it was no joke it was the vampire Krasson looking for his next victim. With a Scream that carried threw the winds Elizabeth ran towards her house. Krasson quickly vanished infront of her face repeadly making her turn all directioins. Finally he grabbed apon her arms and yanked her towards his ice like body. With a struggle she tried to break free but failed his death like grip. With a smile he showed his bloody fangs which made her shut her eyes and let out a ear shattering scream. He watched the young woman do so, and his mouth grew wider and inched its way towards her flesh apon her neck. With this doing made Elizabeth nervous and her body began twitching and shivering uncontrobly.

She closed her eyes knowing what was about to happen to her. She thought about her ill mother and her brother, and sister. "What will they do with out me? How will I be there to protect them if I lay motionless with not a drop of blood left in my vital vains." She thought hoping that the pain of the bite would be only for a split second . All of the sudden she found herself flung apon the ground gazing into the foggy night. Her eyes looked everywhere for what just happened.

"You have fear in your eyes child." A voice called as its hands ran threw her long black hair. With a startling look she turned around not knowing what would happen to her. She gasped when her body flung around to see who was behind her. It was another vampire well known but stayed away from towns as he was wanted for death of over 1,000 women. She screamed then swiftly slapped her hands across her mouth trying to hold back the sound of terror that was ratling threw her voical cords.

"Kross? The vampire that has murdered every family around here for 20 miles." She said as her body shook with excitment and terror.

"Aww, I see my reputation has yet to invaled the inner truth." He said with a smile letting her see the fangs that were placed into the devils mouth. "You know, you shouldn't believe what you here." As he inched his way towards her he put his hand apon her wrist. "Not all of it is true." With a flash he let go of her wrist and she fell motionless apon the ground. When she had got enough strength to stand up, Kross had vanished. She thought "Why didn't he kill me, why didnt he try to murder me like the other vampire Krasson?" She thought as she grabbed the pail of water and rain inside to her mothers bed side.

The next morning Elizabeth woke holding her neck in her bed. "Was it just a dream?" She thought quickly getting up, looking around supsiously around for anything un natural and dream like. "Yes, I knew it, it was all a dream." She said out loud taking a deep breathe and as she swilftly moved her pale freezing cold body she noticed something on her wrist.

Looking closer, closer, and closer at her wrist there was an engraving on it. Her heart beated faster and tears of hatered and shock rolled down her cheeks. Quickly getting up looking supicoulsy around for a hair tie, she vanished the marking on her wrist acrossed her vain.

"Elizabeth?" Her brother said making Elizabeth jump and go back against the wall as if she had gone pyschotic in one night.

"What Drake? You almost gave me a heart attack." Elizabeth said putting her hand to her chest and taking a deep breath.

"Breakfast is ready, if your up to eating your plate is sitting on the table." He said and walked out of her room with his midnight black hair and his piercing green eyes scattered around the room suspicously. Elizabeth still breathing hard had decided it was time to go find Kross and see what the marking of an heart with a star in it meant. Quickly grabbing her royal blue jacket that gently grazed the bottom of the floor she headed curiously out the door forgeting to tell her family where she might be off to now and when was she going to be home.


End file.
